The Awkward Date
by gothgirl01
Summary: It is Luigi's first date with Daisy and he is very nervous. Will It be a sucess or a fail? Read and find out it is romantic and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: Hello again everyone I want to thank everyone for their very kind reviews and advice on both of my stories yesterday you's are all wonderful! Hope you enjoy this please Read and Review :) :) :)

It was the night of Luigi and Daisy's first date. Luigi was pacing up and down the living room mumbling to himself about all the things that could go wrong."Luigi can you please stop pacing your date will go fine" said Mario beginning to become annoyed with his brother."Bro I can't help it I am so nervous"replied Luigi."You have nothing to be nervous about"."Yes I do what if I fall over trip while getting her a drink and spill water over her or food, what if she asks me if she looks nice and I say something stupid because I am too nervous" The list went on and on untill Mario had had it."LUIGI"! "What?"

"Stop worrying you will be fine I mean look at you you look handsome enough"."Thanks Mario that makes me feel better"."No problem bro". Suddenly the doorbell went and Luigi went to open it. He opened the door and there stood Daisy wearing a beautiful long red dress with a black rose on it."Hey Weegee"she said in her tomboy way as usual."Oh h-h-hi erm D-D-Daisy" he replied with a small smlie."Ready to go Weegee?" she asked."Y-y-yeah". Soon they were on their way in the limo to the fancy meal that Luigi had booked for them both. They soon arrived at the resturant it was called le mushroom room.

Luigi helped Daisy out of the limo."Oh Luigi this is a beautiful resturant I have always want to come to here for a romantic meal" Daisy said. Luigi just smiled at her. They went in. It was just as beautiful inside as well. There were crystal chandlers,choclate candles and red roses."How may I help you" said a toad waiter coming up to them."I booked a table for two" replied Luigi."Name?" "Oh Luigi Luigi Mario and Daisy Daisy Sarasa"."Ok follow me to your table please". They had a table right next to the window. "Oh Luigi this is just so wonderful". "I k-k-know it is". Soon another toad waiter came up."May I take your orders?" he asked smiling. "You may" replied Daisy with a smile. "Could we have a big plate of pasta and meatballs?"

sked Luigi. "Yes and what would you's like to drink with that?" "Could we have two Cokes with that please?" "Ok I would go and put your order in it will be about five minutes". He then walked away with their order. They're was an a long slience between the two untill Luigi finally spoke."So Daisy what have you been up to recently?" he asked nervously. Oh nothing much just doing boring royal stuff going to meetings and stuff like that how about you?" "Oh nothing just helping Mario rescuse the Princess and stopping Bowser and stuff"."Oh cool".They stayed slient untill the food came after that. The food came. The plate was HUGE with pasta and giant meatballs on top. "Enjoy your meal" said the toad waiter that took their order.

They began to eat when suddenly their lips met

AN: Here is Chapter One folks if there is anything you think could be better just say I don't mind I really hope you liked this Chapter and Chapter Two will etheir be up later today or tomorow remember folks R&R :)

See ya Gothgirl01


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I want to say a big thank you to kookylover98 and daisy's daisy for their review I loved them both! I am glad you are enjoying reading it :) Anyway heres chapter 2 please R&R folks.

Chapter Two

Luigi and Daisy opened their eyes and saw what what's happening they both pulled away and blushed like crazy."Um...s-s-sorry D-D-Daisy" Luigi said."It's fine"replied Daisy with a small smile. Soon the plate of pasta and meatballs was gone and they were ready for desert."What would you like for dessert?" asked the toad waiter. "Erm vanilla cheesecake please?" asked Daisy."Sure and you sir?" "Erm I will have the chocolate cheesecake please?" Luigi replied."Ok sure" Luigi just looked around the resturant refusing to make eye contact with Daisy after what had happened earlier."So Luigi did you enjoy the pasta and meatballs?" asked Daisy

"Y-y-yeah it was n-n-nice" "It was I liked it as well it had lots of favour in it" "Y-y-yeah it erm d-d-did" The waiter came back over with Daisy's vanilla cheesecake and Luigi's chocolate cheesecake. "Here you mam here you go sir"said the waiter. "Thank you" said Luigi and Daisy. "Your welcome" The waiter laughed then walked away. Luigi and Daisy looked at eachother then laughed a bit and blushed at the same time. "That vanilla cheesecake was fantastic how was your's Luigi?" Luigi didn't answer he was too busy staring in to her big blue sparkling eyes. "Luigi!" "Oh uh what?" "I asked did you enjoy your cheesecake?"

Oh yeah yeah it was good. "Really that's all you can say it's good Luigi all I have tried to do is be nice to you all night and you have hardly said a word I am starting to wonder if you even wanted to go out on this date with me after all!" Daisy ran out the resturant crying. "Daisy wait!" Luigi paied the bill then ran out the resturant after her. Daisy was sitting in the limo crying. "Daisy please let me explain" "Just go away Luigi!" "Daisy please the only resin I have been so quiet is because...well...because I was scared ok? I didn't know how this date was going to turn out and I was scared nervous especially after what happend earlier because I have never kissed a girl before or went out on a date or even had a girlfriend so that's why I have been so quiet I didn't know what to say or do really and was thinking I would do or say something wrong" Daisy opened the door and got out.

"Luigi you could never do or say something wrong to me look I have never had a boyfriend or kissed a boy or went out on a date before so yeah I was pretty scared to as well after what happened earlier I just acted all confident and stuff but underneth it all I felt the exact same as you the whole time" Daisy looked into Luigi's eyes and Luigi looked into hers and it was as if the whole world slowed down and their lips met for the first time ever. They pulled away and smiled at eachother. "I love you Luigi Mario" "I love you too Daisy Sarasa" They kissed again. They got in the limo and drove home. They got to Luigi's house. Luigi got out. "Luigi?" "Yeah Daisy?" "This date might have started off awkward but it was the best first date ever and the best first kissed ever" "Same here Daisy" "Night Weegee" "Night Daisy" They kissed a goodnight kiss and Daisy got backin the limo and it drove away. Luigi went inside. "So how'd it go?" asked Mario smiling. To tell you the truth Mario it couldn't have went any better that what it did.

AN: So there it is my story it is really sweet and romantic and I hope you's find it as romantic and as sweet. I will be posting more stories soon as well so keep a look out again big thank you to Kookylover98 and daisy's daisy for their reviews you's have made me so happy I can't stop smiling and remember folks R&R please. :) :) :)


End file.
